bonzai_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saturdays
''Super Saturdays ''is the current program block branding for Bonzai Network's Saturday morning programming on the flagship channel in the United States. The block, which premiered on June 25, 2016 and airs from 7 a.m.-12 p.m. EST, mainly consists of domestic and imported animated television series focused on comedy. The block itself can be considered a standalone show, as it consists of segments featuring hosts that airs in the space between the actual television shows, often in lieu or unison of commercials. It two hosts include Mandy Beavis and Evan Stafford. History As Crack Up! Saturdays (2016-17) Super Saturdays first launched as Crack Up! Saturdays ''on June 24, 2016, as the direct successor to the ''Hooray for Saturday! morning block. At this time, programming featured both live-action and animated television series, with shows such as The Aquabats! Super Show, Dennis and Gnasher, Endangered Species, Funniest Pets and People, and OOglies. The theme of the block focused on a fictional day called Sir Chuckleton's Day (celebrated on every Saturday of the month), in which there is always something funny, humorous, and "straight-out amazing" to watch on TV from 7 a.m.-12 p.m. (the hours when the block aired).Bonzai Network promoted the block's launch by cutouts of the fictional character/mascot of the block, Sir Chuckleton, designed by Titmouse, Inc. As ''Breakfast Club ''(January-March 2017) Crack Up! Saturdays was promptly rebranded as ''Breakfast Club ''on January 7, 2017, with a new schedule. Because it was used as a placeholder, Breakfast Club didn't didn't have much to go upon in host or branding, with the exception of a few "We'll Be Right Back", "We're Back", and "You're Watching" bumpers featuring Daniel Stephens as the announcer. As ''Super Saturdays ''(March 2017-present) TBA Programming Current programming Original productions * Flubber (September 17, 2016-present) * Little Houdini (October 7, 2017-present) * The Misadventures of the Medieval Comic King (October 7, 2017-present) * Sir Chuckleton and Pals (September 17, 2016-present) * Snark's Wild Adventures ''(January 7, 2017-present) Acquired programming * ''Camp Lakebottom ''(January 7, 2017-present) * ''Counterfeit Cat (January 7, 2017-present) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (January 7, 2017-present) * Numb Chucks ''(January 7, 2017-present) * ''Rolling with the Ronks! ''(April 22, 2017-present) Former programming * ''The Aquabats! Super Show ''(June 25-September 17, 2016) * ''Dennis and Gnasher ''(June 25-September 17, 2016) * ''Endangered Species (June 25, 2016-October 7, 2017) * Funniest Pets and People (June 25, 2016-January 7, 2017) * The New Adventures of Figaro Pho ''(January 7-April 22, 2017) * ''Numb Chucks ''(January 7-October 7, 2017) * ''OOglies (June 25-October 1, 2016) * Rabbids Invasion ''(October 1, 2016-October 7, 2017) Schedule These are the past and current schedules for ''Crack Up!. All times are Eastern and Pacific Standard Time. Sir Chuckleton and Pals Further information: Sir Chuckleton and Pals Beginning in July, Bonzai Network released several shorts and clips of the mascot Sir Chuckelton accompanied by several other sidekicks, including a whoopee cushion named Flarb, a banana cream pie named Splat, and a foghorn named Honk. Dubbed Sir Chuckleton and Pals, the 5-minute shorts featured the four going on various adventures. On August 29, 2016, Bonzai Network commissioned a full series, consisting of a 40 25-minute episode season. The series premiered on September 17, 2016, replacing the 10 a.m. timeslot fornerly occupied by the 2009 Dennis and Gnasher series. Category:Programming Blocks Category:Bonzai Network Blocks Category:BritCan Communications